shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dum Mee Mee
Dum Mee Mee is a special edition Baby Shopkin from Season Two. In Season Five, she was released as an ultra rare Charm. Bio Website Favorite Hobby: Rocking out with babies Your friends would describe you as: Dum Mee Mee is a peacekeeper that was born to shop! She's no dummy when it comes to stopping tears! Your Shopkins BFF: Sippy Sips Where do you hang out: Shopkins Supermarket Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Age: Just a tyke Favorite Singer: Lady Goo-Goo-Ga-Ga Favorite Color: Blue Secret Talent: Keeping the peace--she's a pacifier! Best Friend: Sippy Sips Favorite Flower: Baby's breath Quote: "You'll never cry when I'm around." Dum Mee Mee is a little cutie who was born to shop. She may be tiny, but she's got a very big heart. Personality Dum Mee Mee is a pacifier Shopkin. Her real name is Montague, but she is usually called Dum Mee Mee, which she prefers. This is said to be because she waddles, though she does not really. Dum Mee Mee knows how to hold her own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any Shopkins that might get ideas above their station and try to order her or others about; as a result of this and her strength, most Shopkins look up to her, though she has never gotten along particularly well with Jessicake, until the seventeenth series episode The Jessicake Way - having since been firm friends with her. However, her moral code is not perfect and often favours fairness to kindness, like when she asserted to Peppa-Mint that Jessicake deserved her comeuppance at the scrapyard. She enjoys running like clockwork, without problems, or interruptions, making her a very efficient and loyal Shopkin. She takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon her, particularly in her role of running her own branch line with Toasty Pop, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Dum Mee Mee is cheerful, busy and tends to bustle about. She is very proud of her noble baby heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the baby way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the annoyance of other Shopkins. She strongly admires Sippy Sips and enjoyed talking "baby" with her when she visited the North Western Railway. She is also shown to be kind to others. Dum Mee Mee is often welcoming of newcomers, even most Shoppets, in spite of having lies told about her by Lippy Lulu not long after her arrival. She will often support the underdog, stick up for her friends and help others see the error of their ways. However, occasionally she does have the "Shopkin sense" of teasing the bigger Shopkins such as Pupkin Cake. Dum Mee Mee is also known to have a rivalry with Donatina, but she has earned the respect of the bigger Shopkins and has firm friendships with Adam Apple, Peppa-Mint, Toasty Pop, Toad, Apple Blossom and Lemona & Lima. Appearance Dum Mee Mee is a white pacifier/dummy with a yellow and teal star-speckled handle. In her hand she holds a rattle. She has her own white pacifier/dummy in her mouth. Her variant is a yellow pacifier/dummy with a pink and white handle and her own yellow pacifier/dummy and rattle in her mouth and hand. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first one features her as a pink pacifier/dummy with a yellow and white handle. The second one features her as a pink pacifier/dummy with a yellow and white handle. The pink part of her is translucent. The third one features her as a metallic white pacifier/dummy with a metallic silver and fuchsia pink handle. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 1' - Christmas Sing Along, Pop Goes the Babysitter, Shopkins of the Wild, Superhero (cameo), Welcome to Shopville (cameo), Fashion Fever (cameo), Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally (cameo) and 12 Days of Shopkins *'Series 2' - Swing Vote (Part 1) and Power Hungry (Part 4) (cameo) *'Series 4' - Babysitting Chaos *'Series 5' - Panicky Apple Blossom *'Series 6' - Really Real Littles (cameo), Jessicake and Apple Blossom (does not speak), Cheeky Goes to the Mainland, Returning Friends (cameo), Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer (cameo), Heroes of Shopville (cameo) and Jessicake's VIP Specials *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation (cameo) *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild (cameo) *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Christiane Bjørg Nielsen (Denmark) *Susa Saukko (Finland) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French Speaking Canada) *Margrit Strassburger (Germany) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) *Talya Barkay (Israel) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) *Loretta Santini (Latin America) *Lena Meieran (Norway) *Anna Apostolakis (Poland) *Mercedes Espinosa (Spain) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Whistle Trivia *Some toys of Dum Mee Mee have eyebrows and some don't. The reason for this is unknown. *She also has a very small hole on her underside, smaller than any other Shopkin. The reason is also unknown. *On her classic and translucent charm, her colors are swapped around. Gallery download.jpg|Dum Mee Mee toy 81Q5Kku1dpL._SL1500_.jpg|Dum Mee Mee variant toy 273_Dum-Mee-Mee-Rarity_Special-Edition.png|Dum Mee Mee collector's tool artwork 281_Dum-Mee-Mee-Rarity_Special-Edition.png|Dum Mee Mee collector's tool variant artwork 5-130.jpg|Dum Mee Mee Charm toy 5-106.jpg|Dum Mee Mee Metallic Charm toy 5-118.jpg|Dum Mee Mee Translucent Charm toy 708_Dum-Mee-Mee-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Dum Mee Mee Charm collector's tool artwork 684_Dum-Mee-Mee-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Dum Mee Mee Metallic Charm collector's tool artwork 696_Dum-Mee-Mee-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Dum Mee Mee Translucent Charm collector's tool artwork pt-br:Dum Mee Mee Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season Two Category:Season Five